


An Angel in the Fast Lane

by ImaginativeErised



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: Aria O'Connor is Brian O'Conner's baby sister. Joining the team during Braga's takedown at 19 years old, she's been with her brother and her family throughout everything. But after getting kidnapped by Owen Shaw, faking her death and Letty joining the team, she has to find a way to help Letty remember her roots, get back to her family and not fall for Owen. If she hasn't already.(Takes place in the beginning of Fast and Furious 6)





	1. What's Happening

"Who are you?" Aria asked angrily tied down on a chair looking up at the shadow towering over her. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself, and Aria gasped as she knew who he was. "Shaw?" She said. He only smiled at her surprised reaction.

<><><><>

<Before>  
"Brian, please just trust me on this." Aria said with a puppy eyes and her hand out for the files. "Fine. Only because you're my baby sister. But give them back after you're done with them." He gave in and handed her the files from Braga. "Don't worry. We are not just gonna let this slide. Letty isn't dead. I know that." She said and gave her big brother a big embrace and headed back to her car. She drove back home and as she turned off the engine on her car, opened the case files she just received from Brian. "I know you're not dead." She said to herself as she was inspecting and reading the files.

<><><>

Its been three months since the death of Letty and Aria secretly on the case trying to prove she's still alive. She moved out to Rome, Italy to continue her work but promised Brian she was coming back after a few months. Letty was basically her second sister after Mia. She was also her best friend throughout everything till she supposedly 'died'. If Dom, Mia and Brian taught her anything, it would be 'Never turn back on family. Even if they do'. It’s what she practically lived by. As she was doing her research, she went into the kitchen to refill her cup of coffee. The coffee machine running, Aria walked into the bathroom to cool herself off. She looked into the mirror and fixed her long wavy dirty blonde hair into a high bun. Her sky blue eyes shined in the mirror as she found the small resemblance of her and Brian. She had small eye bags under her eyes, reminding her of every night of collage before she joined Brian and Dom to takedown Braga. She had sharp features that were similar to Brian's. Her jawline was sharp, but she had soft cheekbones and a small nose. She was also pretty short, only reaching 5'5 compared to Dom or Mia. She shook her head, keeping awake as she switched in the sink and ran her hands under the cold water and lightly watered her face then dried it. She felt refreshed before taking her hair down from the bun and parting her hair to one side. "2:00 AM." Aria said as she looked over at her watch and yawned.

She got back to the kitchen and picked up her new cup of coffee and headed back to her computer. The only thing that echoed in the room was her fingers clicking away on the keyboard. Being a hacker, the sound seemed so familiar. She has been hacking into Braga's last collaboration named Owen Shaw's system data base to find anything that connected to Letty. But to no avail, she couldn't hack into it so far. "Shit. Okay, lets try this." She mumbled to herself as she found another she could hack into the system. After a few clicks she finally got into the database and was able to track him and his business with Braga. "He's in London. I did it!" Suddenly, she heard a clicking sound from across her hall. Paranoia settled into her body as she grabbed her gun nearby and clocked the hammer. Running quietly to the other side, she pointed her gun and slowly walked down the lonely hallway. Out of nowhere a figure took her down from her bathroom, and she dropped her gun as it slid onto the floor. She stood up quickly and started to fight the intruder as it blocked her attacks. The figure kicked her in the stomach as she flew to the ground. Tired and hurt she tried to stand up, only for the intruder to get her gun and knock her over the head.

<><><>


	2. And What's Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own the Fast & Furious Series. Merely just borrowing them for this fic.
> 
> A/N: Well here is chapter two after such a long hiatus. Enjoy.

Its been a little over a year since Owen had kidnapped her and faking her own death for the safety of her family. The last time she ever heard from her family is that they were last seen in Brazil. Being around Shaw the first few months was hell, feeling trapped like a prisoner. Forced to help him retrieve parts of a nightshade bomb device for someone. With her set of skills, she was expected to help. But after a while, she noticed he was treating her differently than the rest of the teammates. He was sweet to her, being a total gentleman and giving her more freedom than any of the members of his team. This turned into Aria getting used to his presence and finally, falling for him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She didn't know why he spared her life in her apartment that night, but she was somewhat glad. Although she felt like she was betraying her family, But what they don't know can't hurt them right?

<><><>

"Letty!" Aria said happily as she ran into Letty's arms, only to get pulled away. "Letty, what are you-" Aria questioned. "Do I know you?" She asked. "Letty's its me. Aria. Brian's baby sister. Your best friend." Letty just stood there confused. Shaw then pulled Aria out of the room and let Letty alone with her car. "Wait what are you doing? I have to see Letty-" Aria said struggling out of his grasp. "Letty can't remember anything. Braga told me after her accident, she was working for your big brother." He explained. "Damn it Letty." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked looking up into his hazel eyes. They were soft as he took her hands into his. "I didn't know till she came. Look, everything will be alright Love. I promise you." He comforted her as she embraced him tightly, digging her face into his chest, feeling a sense safety in his arms. Hearing his heart beat in her ears as she feels his arms going up and down her back.

After doing a major hit in Russia, Moscow, they settled in London, England, knowing they were being targeted. She's gotten close with Letty, but not close as she once was. She couldn't tell her anything about her past and their past due to her memory and Shaw demanded for her not to remember anything. He never told her why, but she somehow told some things to Letty about herself and their past. Even though she knows that Letty can take care of herself, she had to keep an eye out for her.

Typing away on her laptop, Shaw entered the room with Ivory following behind him. "Hello Love." Shaw greeted Aria as he approached behind her, placing his hands in her waist and kissing her on the neck. "Hey." She said as she turned around and gave him a greeting kiss. "Did you get what you needed?" She asked not looking away from her laptop. "Yeah. We just need to install the last pieces of the engine we'll go out with a boom." He said with a chuckle. "And i'll need your help." He continued. "What do you mean?" She asked as she she turned around to face him. "The last pieces for the engine needed is in a specific car that's making an appearance tonight at a street race." He continued. "So?" Aria asked with a smile painted in her face. "Go to the street race tonight, and win that car for me will you Love?" He asked her. "But i'm going to come back with two cars and one of me." She pointed out, turning back to her laptop. "I'll go with you." He said as he kissed her again. She turned around in surprise. He never goes out for small missions unless its for information, so this surprised Aria. "Okay. I'll show you how I ride then." She smiled and clicked a few keys on her laptop before leaving and getting her car ready for the street race that night.

<><><>

<Brian, Mia & Dom>

"Letty's dead." Brian muttered as he felt guilt and anger settling into his blood. "I have to know for sure." Dom said. "Hobbs also showed me this." Dom added and handed Brian another file. Brian opened it up and saw something that stopped his heart for a second. "Aria." He said under his breath with tears forming in his eyes. "Hobbs said this was taken the same day when Letty was found in Berlin."

"She's suppose to be in Italy. Not London." Brian muttered as he clasp his hands together. "Why is that?" Mia asked as she put a comforting hand in Brian's shoulder. "Last time I heard from her is before we fled to Rio. I lost contact with her after." He said. "I regret not calling after we landed in Spain. And now shes, shes gone." Brian said holding back tears. "You don't know that Brian." Mia said as she felt Brian's hand in hers. Dom then explained what Hobbs offered. After the conversation, Mia pointed out she felt safer knowing that they both were in this together and had each others' backs. "Now go get Letty and Aria. Bring them home."

<><><>

<Aria>  
Aria walked into the garage to grab her leather jacket and gun, as she tucked her gun in her belt holster and hid the holster under her shirt. She then opened the garage and started up her engine. Living in England, finding Skylines was a challenging task, even working with such highly skilled minds for the past few months. Although, she is quite fond of her current car she won from a street race two months ago. An Ashton Martin 2014 Vanquish. One of her dream cars and now she owned one. But she had to admit, this may or may not been a gift from Owen Shaw for her 23nd birthday.

The engine roared as it came to life, with a smile painted upon Aria's face. It's been a while since she did a race after hiding for quite a few months, so this felt almost refreshing to her. As the two got in the car, Shaw drove them to the location.

<><><>

<Street Race>

"Okay, we are in. I'm racing next. And, I bet on the car." Aria said as she walked back to Shaw proudly. "That's my girl." He said happily as she embraced him. Loud music playing and people dancing around. The lights seemed to illuminate the dark navy sky of the London streets. Leaning on his chest and feeling his arms go up and down her back. "Well, they're starting. I'll see you when I win." She said with a goodbye kiss and left with her head held high. She took a short glimpse back at Shaw, seeing him with a proud smile, leaning on a ledge close to the exit.

Aria pulled up to the starting line, just barely touching the other side, while the car beside her did the same. She looked over at the person she was racing, only to realize it was a teenager who was racing. But the person she had talked to about the car deal was an adult. She shook her head and focused back onto the host. She was female, with a british accent and blonde/brown hair. Her cat eyes and red lipstick shined in the lights.

"Ready!?" She yelled out as it echoed. "Ready." Aria said, staring down at the road ahead of her. "Steady," she pointed. The sound of the cars' engines revving up echoed through the sudden silent metropolis city as the suspense went on. The hostess held her arms high, then, "Go!" She yells and threw her hands down. And in an instant, Aria starting and drove ahead of the teen. She quickly shifted gears to drift as she leaned a little to the side for good measure. The teen then got ahead of her, and took a separate route ahead of Aria. "Shit. Screw it." Aria muttered as she switched gears to speed up and take a shortcut she knew she wasn't the routes on the race. She then appeared ahead of the game as she saw the teen in her rearview mirror. They then drifted again, shifting gears to activate it. Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens and blue lights flashed around and reflected into their lights as Aria switched gears again to go faster. She dodged through slower drivers in the road as the police seemed to focus on catching the teen behind her. But then she shifted gears, turned around and shifted into reverse. The action swerved the cop cars into various poles and parked cars onto the road. Aria smirked in victory as she shifted her gears again and returned back into drive. The teen then activated their nitrous and they swooped past Aria. "Nope. Not today." She said and activated her Nitrous gas. Her nitrous has came on much stronger as she was whiplashed back from the sudden pressure. She drove right past the teen, right passed to the finish line. Both barely touching it, but Aria taking the lead.

As they both looked behind them for any lingering cops, they drove back to the street race starting line to complete the trade off.

<><><>

<After the trade off>

Collecting the keys in her palm, Aria smiled as she walked back happily to Owen. He greeted her with a smile as she dangled the car keys in his face with a smirk on her face. His hand reached for the keys, only for Aria to swipe it away from him and behind her. Clasping her hand tightly into a fist, protecting the keys. "If you want it, you gotta catch me for it." She said seductively and handed Owen the keys to her Aston Martin as she bit her lip and walked to the the prized car, adding a extra sway to her hips as she left. She felt Owen's eyes follow her as she left. It never seized to amaze her how much power she can have over him sometimes. She smiled at the thought and started the engine, driving out of the area; looking into her rearview mirror and seeing Owen enter her car and following behind her.

As she was out of the area of the drag race, she started speeding back to their headquarters. She took a glimpse beside her and found Owen speed up to her. She drifted as he followed, and took a little detour to another street; separating her from Owen. She took a small shortcut to the headquarters and found that Owen hadn't followed her.  She parked the car in Ivory's garage and walked into the small headquarters. She smiled at her second victory and was greeted by Vee and Letty. "Hey Letty." She said giving her a hug. "Hey. You okay?" She asked a little concerned. "Yeah don't worry." Aria said comforting her. "Hey Ivory, when Owen comes back get the keys to the Martin, It needs a few repairs." She informed him as he gave her a nod of agreement. Out of the whole group, even Letty, she was the only one to call him by his first name, Owen. He told everyone to address him by the last name, even Aria during the time. Everyone assumed it was just a mutual thing, or a professional thing, but Aria thought it might've been something more. After she found out his first name from Letty, she couldn't hold it back and started calling him by his first name. He was annoyed at first, but it then became a normal thing once they started dating, and he didn't mind afterwards. It was like a small privilege that Aria only had, hitting him in his soft spots as his first name reminded him of his past he didn't like touching on.

Aria walked to the discussion table, grabbed her laptop and headed to the small garage-loft they called bunkers and bedrooms. There was separate small sized garages that were rooms. Of course Aria shared with Owen and everyone else had separate rooms. When they were in Italy and Russia, Aria was settled in a secluded room; it seemed more like a prison during the time, always being in the sight of Owen. But as they got together, she ended up sharing a room together as they travelled a world filled with crime.

Suddenly, a shuffling noise filled the room as Owen entered. Standing and blocking the doorway with a smirk painted across his face. She continued to type away at her laptop as she felt is hands wrap around her waist and kisses greet her neck. She smiled herself as she closed her laptop and laid it neatly on the end table as she switched her attention to the man in front of her. As he laid her down on the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist, As they continued the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a kudos + comment! Also do you think this is romantic enough? Idk, i'm trying to include this side love story whilst still keeping the original story line of the movie so it feels genuinely like Aria was there for the movie. Idk, what do you think? Leave it in the comments! <3


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria's flashback when she meets a mysterious, but familiar person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own F&F Series.
> 
> A/N: Long hiatus again! Sorry! But since summer is approaching I'll definitely be posting more since school isn't giving me writers block everyday. Also, I can't wait to write + continue this in Furious 7 and Fast 8! Anyway hope you enjoy!

<><><>

After arriving back from another Heist in Berlin, Aria parked her car in the team's hideout garage. As she finished, she made her way into the main part of the hideout, only to walk in on a meeting Shaw was in. She didn't think much of it as she walked over to her laptop, planning to head to the garage so she doesn't interrupt the meeting. Although she noticed that there was two people she hasn't recognized that were on the team. First one was a man, buff with orange hair and beard and was standing his ground beside the woman Shaw was talking to. The woman however, was tall and seemed very poise. She had long blonde hair, sharp features and by the sound of her voice, seemed very manipulative. Aria had a tendency to observe people, and always wanting to know their tactics. Learning these skills from Brian during their takedown of Braga and so many other skills. She shook her head to focus her thoughts back on what she was doing as she proceeded to the garage an back to her car.

<><><>

Around half an hour came passing by and Aria was in the garage, fixing things to her car that needed some adjustments; fixing whatever was necessary. Flinging a towel over her shoulder she dropped the wrench in the tool box nearby and sighed. Besides being on the computer all day, repairing or fixing her car had been a relaxing and a memorable past time with Brian and Dom. She didn't understand why, but she came to appreciate the appeal to it. She took the towel on her shoulder and wiped her hands and wrists clean. Cleaning the muck off her wrists, it revealed her tattoos. It was black and red roses going all the way from her wrist and stopping almost close to the midway of her forearm. She smiled at the memory. Remembering she got the tattoo in LA, three months before she moved to Rome after Braga. She cleaned it off as best as she can and threw the towel on the tool box getting back to work.

"It's calming, isn't it?" A female voice so sharp but calm had echoed behind her in the garage. She didn't look behind her to see the presence that entered; she was curious on where this would lead. "Yeah, I guess it is." Aria said and focused getting back to her car. "I remember doing it all the time growing up. Spending most of my time in the garage." She said, as Aria heard her heels echo throughout the room. "Yeah, same with me." She said, trying to keep her calm. She suddenly heard the lady's footsteps stop in place. "It's funny how it runs it the family right, Aria?" The lady said. Aria felt her heartbeat start to race and she turned around to see the lady who was talking to Shaw an hour ago. She thought she left. "How do you know me?" She asked cautiously. She thought it could've been Owen who mentioned her, but she doubt it. "Please, I pretty much know everything about everyone. Especially the people who work for me." She said slowly but sharp. "You must be mistaken, I don't work for you, I work with Owen." Aria claimed, keeping her calm on the surface. "Owen, Me, its the same thing." She said as she paced along the room again; her heels clicking and echoing. "Why did you come and talk to me?" Aria said in a cautious tone. "There could be a ton of reasons, but I know one true thing about you. Family is the only thing so core to you. It runs in your family with your brother Brian O'Conner and you're now sister in law, Mia Torretto and brother in law Dominic Torretto." Her words felt like spikes against her mouth. The information she was giving, Aria didn't want to believe it. Although she wanted more and knew it was all true. "What does this have to do with me?" She said almost angrily. "All I have to say to you Aria O'Conner, is to stand down. I know there is a part of you wanting to go back, I know. I know there is a part of you who loves Shaw so much. But the one thing I do know for certain is for you to stand, down. That feeling inside you, wanting to go back can cause damage; to you and to the people you care about. And I promise you, it's not going to go well if you don't." She told her. Her words felt like knifes of manipulation; stabbing into Aria's brain. How did she know? Aria knew she was right and couldn't do anything about it. The only thing she'd have to do is let her win. The lady smiled mischievously as she walked away, back to the exit. "Who are you?" She asked the final time. "I don't think it's much of a concern to you. Besides, part of me knows you know who I am. And forget asking your little boyfriend. I doubt he'd ever tell you."

She said and left. After a moment she heard the lady's car leave their area and drive away. Aria leaned against the hood of her car. Wallowing in confusion and defeat that the lady was right. Part of her knew to believe her and to stand down, but the other half didn't want to admit it. She couldn't wrap her head around why this had to do with her. Maybe it was her past that came back to haunt her for what she is doing now. She sighed in frustration as she grabbed something from the tool box and continued finding anything else her car needed repairing.

She heard footsteps gain closer to her as she kept her eyes on her car. Arms suddenly and gently wrapped around her waist and kisses greet her neck. She looked up and stopped. Placing the tool back in the box and closing the hood of her car firmly. Her actions seemed quite odd, as every time Owen would do this to her, she would give in so easily; melt to his touch. But she couldn't focus now after the talk with the mysterious lady haunting her conscious. "You okay Love?" He asked as he turned her around and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm..." She was contemplating to tell him. Should she? She sighed tiredly and looked up at him. "Fine. I'm fine." She said putting on her fake façade of a smile. "You're sure?" He asked this time in full concern; getting a feeling she was lying. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just, tired. That's all. Don't need to worry." She said reassuringly as he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his touch as her small frame felt protected with him. As they pull apart, his hands lay onto her waist. "Did you get what I asked for?" He said with a small smile. "Yeah, got it before you had to leave early for that meeting." She said as she took his hand and lead him to the trunk of her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos! <3


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berlin Heist, and Luke Hobbs tried to track them down in London but failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: I don’t own he F&F Series! 
> 
> A/N: Updating this fic because it’s been forever and also I watched the series lately! It’s a long chapter (I think) so I hope you like it!

Some time has passed and the team were being hunted down by the DSS, Luke Hobbs and Interpol. It didn't take long for them to be hunted, considering they were all falling into Shaw's trap. After a few days had passed, and after Oakes had been captured by Interpol, the team and Shaw knew well enough he would turn against them. So the team had prepared for the next plan.

<><><>

That night, Interpol and the DSS had surrounded them and Shaw was preparing his ramp car in the parking garage they were in. Aria sets up and places her laptop and tablet in her car. "Well it's time. You ready Aria?" Shaw said pulling her close. "Yup. Always ready." She said confident and gave him a kiss. He returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't forget this as well." She said and gave him is earpiece. "Once you get the signal, i'll be online guiding you." She said with a smile. He gave her one last kiss before entering their cars and getting ready for the plan. Aria drove to the back entrance of the parking garage, waiting for Shaw's signal. She connected the GPS and earpiece as installed her own. After a few minutes has gone by, Aria switched on the coms to hear for the signal. "Shaw, can you hear me?" She said. "Good." His voice concentrated came back in her earpiece. "Okay, wait for my signal." He said. Shortly after Shaw opened the garage doors and both had sped off and out of the garage. Aria headed to her destination and she can hear the massive explosions behind her as Shaw sped through all of them in his ramp car.

Aria then arrives back at their main loft and quickly sets up for the pursuit. "Okay, Shaw. Go left ad once you reach the tunnel, clear on the right. Vegh should follow you afterwards." She said typing co-ordinates on her laptop to track where they are. "Rodger that." He replied as he follows.

<><><>

After the pursuit leads to just Shaw and out on the field, their plan is almost done. "Okay Letty. Get the black Dodge away from Shaw. Take a detour to the right." She ordered. She sees Letty do what she ordered the the black Dodge swerves away from Shaw and they successfully get away.

<><><>

After the mission the team meets Aria back at the loft. The team huddles around the table as Vegh displays the files she stolen from interpol about the team. Aria walks in as Shaw pulls his arms out to embrace her. He only kisses her which is enough for words to speak as they join around the table with Shaw's arm around Aria's waist. As everyone gathers around the table, Shaw proposes to learn more about Hobb’s new team, and know who they are and what they are capable of so they know who they’re dealing with. Vegh drops the files on the table, reading the last names of the team. Aria cuddles deeply into Owen’s embrace as she doesn’t pat attention to Vegh’s voice.

"Boss, I think you should see this." Jan says and hands him two photos. One of Aria and Brian and another with Letty and Dom. A small smile fades away from his face as he sees the girls in the photos. "Let me see-" Aria says as she sees the photos in Owen's hands. Her heart beat begins to race as he feels Owen's grip on her waist get tighter. Everyone looks at Aria and Letty in distrust. "What?" Letty asks and looks over at Aria. She's still looking the photo as her thoughts and memories flash in her eyes. "Ring any bells?" Owen asked Letty as she tossed the photo to her. "Yeah. That's the guy I shot." Letty said looking at it more closely. Aria looks up at Letty. She never knew Letty shot Dom. Although it clicked into her brain on why she saw the two cars stop after the black Dodge crashed her tail. That was Dom. "You two look happy." Jan said distrustfully. "I don't remember him." She claimed angrily. Trying to stand her ground. "That's bullshit," the team throws back at her as Letty continues to stand her ground. “We got a problem guys, we got to picture of her, and the guy who almost took you out.” Klaude said pointing fingers. “Klaude, aren’t you team muscle? Don’t make me go over there and make you team pussy.” Letty spat as everyone went silent. "And you." Jan said as Shaw diverted his attention to Aria who was in his arms. The clear text stating her and Brian are siblings seemed to highlight out of all the other information. She couldn't look at him knowing she does remember Brian, and everyone else. "Anything to say?" He said lifting her chin to look at him. She nervously bit her lip before speaking. "Look, if you think I have been in contact with my brother or any of them, you're wrong. You can check my laptop, my tablet, anything." She claimed and the room became quiet. "But Letty can't remember anything, but she does." Klaude stated and pointed at Aria. Everyone looked at her and Aria started to panic on the inside. "Look, they think I'm dead. How can you possibly say I still communicate with them?" She said standing her ground. "Well you remember everyone here on this table. O'Conner, Torretto, Pearce, Parker. All of them. How do we know you're not ratting us out?" Jan said. "He's right boss. You shouldn't have recruited her. She could be the inside source to Oakes for all we know." Vegh said. Aria gelt Owen's grip on her waist get tighter. "Look, I'm not! How would you expect I stayed in the team for so long? If I really was turning against the team I would've done something by now. I would've ruined the mission tonight and knew we going up against Torretto but I didn't." She said angrily.

The team then went silent and knew he was right. "Okay, if Letty doesn't remember and Aria never did contact Torretto then they didn't." Shaw said, stopping the conflict and setting it in stone. Letty sighed in frustration and went to the garage and Owen's grip on Aria's waist loosened. After a discussion to find out more about the team, Owen dismissed everyone for the night. He lead Aria to their room as he shut the door behind them, leaning over to the wall with his arms crossed; expecting an explanation. "What, so you don't believe me now?" Aria said with her arms crossed. “I’m just wondering why Hobbs and Torretto’s crew now show up, and you’re here.” Shaw said with crossed arms as he approached her. Aria looked up with conflicting eyes; she felt everything crashing down on her after all she’s done. She’s an outlaw now. A liability. Aria looked down at her lap in defeat, as he long dirty blonde hair fell around her face, hiding the pooling tears in her eyes of frustration and guilt. Owen clenched his jaw as sat down beside her and lifted her face to face his. His brow furrowed as he say Aria’s watery eyes and frustrated expression. “You know I love you right?” He asked. All she did was nod as she swallowed the harsh lump from the back of her throat. “You know I would never let anything happen to you. Whoever it is.” Owen said as he moved his hand to push hair behind her ear. “I know. All I want you to do is to trust me.” Aria spoke without sounding weak. She sniffled as she waited for his response. “I trust you.” He finally spoke, as he kissed her on her forehead. “You relax for now, i’ll get you something to eat.” He said and left the room. A sudden wave of relief washed over Aria. She was glad Owen trusted her. That’s all she ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a kudos! <3


End file.
